


Tara Blew Out the Candle

by linbot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-02
Updated: 2000-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbot/pseuds/linbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny episode tag for "New Moon Rising."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara Blew Out the Candle

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when a young linbot got very annoyed with the fade to black at the end of the fourth season Buffy episode 'New Moon Rising'. Surely Willow and Tara could have at least *kissed*.
> 
> Beta'd by no one. Finishes with an ellipsis. Uses the word "cunt" a lot. YOU WARNED!

Tara blew out the candle, and placed it beside her on a table. The room suddenly seemed very dark again, a private, exotic space for the two of them. Willow peered through the gloom, carefully reaching out her hands for Tara's. Their hands touched and the contact quickened up their arms and touching shoulders. Willow took a step forward and was surprised by the touch of Tara, full length as she too moved closer.

'Ah, sorry,' Willow's voice was soft and hesitant. She had her hands on Tara's waist, still trying to work out where she was in the gloom.

Tara's eyes were better adjusted to the darkness and she leant her face close, brushing her lips against Willow's. The first touch of her lips was electric. Tara had been longing for this for so long and now the long, dark, lonely night had brought her dream to life. She could smell Willow, a patchouli and clean soap smell, and her lips were soft and sweet. Tara kissed her again, gently. She could see that Willow's eyes had closed and she slid her arms around her neck and down her back as her kisses became longer and more definite.

Willow was quiet and still, enjoying this simple contact and thrilled by the promise of the darkened room, and the implications of her promise to make it up to Tara. Willow returned Tara's kisses, breathing harder as their lips began to open. She could feel a pressure building -- wanting to be closer, wanting to have someone of her own again. She ran her hands round to Tara's back, touching the soft skin at her waist. With a soft shock, she felt Tara's breasts against her own, so different from Oz's small, hard frame. Thoughts of her only other lover were pushed aside by Tara's tongue, slipping against her lips, then inside, wet sliding. Willow reciprocated, first lightly touching, then more deeply, as the two women became more passionate.

Tara's heart was pounding, her stomach fluttered and she could feel her nipples harden. Willow's hands smoothed up her back under her blouse, the force pulling the material against her stomach and her braless breasts and the pushing and pulling was resolved when Willow pushed back for a moment, then used both hands to pull Tara's blouse up over her head. Tara assisted her, raising her arms above her head. She only realised the vulnerability of the position when Willow stopped, just as the blouse was pulling free, running her hands down Tara's naked arms and down to her breasts. Tara shuddered with a fierce curl of desire, her arms suspended above her head. Tara felt that she was in a dream, wet mouth on her nipples, warm strong fingers on her ribs, teasing, rubbing. She managed to drop the blouse free at last. Willow's hands stilled on her waist, pushing her gently backwards. Tara walked back, as she looked down at the hands, then up at Willow's dear face, the face that she had embedded in her mind. Willow's bright eyes returned her gaze, stilling her movement just as Tara's legs touched the bed and she automatically sat down on its edge.

'Tara, are you...?' Willow asked breathily, wanting permission, wanting to be sure.

'Yes, I... want...' Tara shook her head slightly. Waking from the trance of first contact, she could look up at her love, her lover. Her voice firmed, 'You're... wonderful... This is... wonderful.'

Tara reached up, sliding her hands up under Willow's blouse, removing it and leaving them both bare breasted. She ran her fingertips down over Willow's breasts, marvelling at her smooth skin and hardened nipples. Her hands reached Willow's waist and suddenly she was hugging her, reassuring, giving both of them some time. Tara's face was against Willow's smooth warm tummy and she turned to smell and kiss, then lick and rub, lost in the glory of intimacy: just to be here with her beloved. Brave, funny, magical Willow.

Willow looked down at Tara, affectionately deciding that although her hair was messy, it was still perfect; her shoulders shone in the blue-grey light. Willow ran her hands over Tara's shoulders, urging her hot mouth up to her nipples. Tara's mouth enclosed first one, then the other. Then she used both hands to cup Willow's breasts, teasing her nipples through her fingers. Willow felt that she had opened a direct current to her sex. Her hands clutched at Tara's head, holding her closer as she began to move her shoulders to intensify the sensation first on one side then the other.

Tara could feel Willow's excitement -- she began to pant softly and below her lips, Tara could feel her heart thundering. Tara's hands tried to follow her, but Willow stepped back a pace and, reaching behind her, loosened her skirt, dropping it and her panties to the floor. Leaving her shoes on the pile of clothes she moved forward, leaning Tara back on the bed and bending her head to her breasts. As she looked up at the ceiling, striving for calm, Tara realised that everything was very quiet. Usually on a night like this, there would be noise from all around the dorms -- music, tv, conversations in the hallways. But tonight her room seemed filled with the quiet sounds of sex, and she could smell Willow's arousal as she lay beside her on the bed.

Willow moved her head up, looking carefully at Tara's face, as she traced a hand over her breasts and up to her throat and lips. 'Hey,' she said quietly. She moistened her finger in her own mouth then returned it to run over Tara's lips.

'Hey, yourself,' Tara returned with a nervous smile. Tara couldn't help but think of the future. What does this mean now? How will... Her thoughts were derailed by Willow's mouth and body. Tara was again being thoroughly kissed and Willow slid her knee up over Tara's hips, pressing firmly against her. Willow shifted slightly, and Tara realised Willow was here, naked and aroused on her bed. Tara couldn't resist the lure of Willow's sex and she lifted her hand slightly -- amazed when her fingers slipped easily into Willow's slippery cunt.

Tara felt a small shock of air, as Willow gasped into her mouth. She drew her head back, then rested it on Tara's chest, her red hair spilling over to hide her face. Tara could feel the soft folds of her cunt, and her questing fingers explored up and down, rubbing softly, wondering at the heat and wetness -- familiar, but different. Willow's breath was hot and hard against Tara who could feel her hard clit between her fingers. She held it still and rubbed the tip with her thumb. Willow's breathing changed, hitched, and suddenly she was crying out, hips pumping against Tara's hand as she came with a rush.

'Ah, ah, oh,' Willow was trying to say something. She was panting harshly as she lifted her head and looked up at Tara. 'I... oh... thank you... I love you.' Her eyes were better adjusted now and through her post-orgasmic jitters, she thought she could see tears standing out in Tara's eyes.

'I w-want you to be happy. I th-thought you were leaving...' Tara's voice wobbled uncertainly as two tears spilled over and made their way down her face. She was completely smitten by the beautiful, powerful woman she had in her arms, but wasn't ready to acknowledge Willow's love yet. Tara was unsure that Willow was in love with her, worried about Willow's other commitments, about what her friends would think.

'Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay.' Willow smiled at her, a smile that was crooked, but getting closer to her trademark grin. 'In fact, you could say that everything's just peachy.' She smiled again, and Tara couldn't help but smile in return.

'Why don't you lie down for a minute?' Tara suggested, as she swiped her tears away, noticing as she did that her hand smelt delightfully of Willow. If this is what Oz could smell...

Tara pushed the thought aside. She wanted to look at Willow - - drink her in. She was trying to commit the whole night to memory, and now that she'd made Willow come, much of her passiveness was gone. When Willow lay back, Tara moved closer and raised herself up on one elbow, delighted that the dim light from the window was now enough to clearly make out Willow's shape. From her beloved face, down to her breasts, her nipples soft for the moment, over the sweep of her soft stomach, down to her red pubes and the just visible, pouty lips of her cunt. Tara stopped her slow trace down Willow's body.

'Mmm,' she said mischievously as she looked up at Willow. Tara caught Willow's hand as it tried to intervene, to cover her up.

'Hmm, a prisoner,' Tara mock threatened, as she gently turned over Willow's hand and kissed it. Then kissed it again, taking one of Willow's fingers into her mouth. As she sucked and licked at her hand, Tara could hear Willow's breathing quicken. A quick look, and her nipples were hardening too. Placing Willow's hand gently on the bed, Tara stood up. She quickly removed her skirt, panties and shoes and, somewhat more nervously now, returned to lie above Willow again.

Willow rolled over too, and they lay face to face. Willow gently ran her hand down Tara's side, over her hip and round to stroke her bum. She started kissing her again, pulling Tara in to her warm body. Willow could feel the subtle alchemy of their bodies, full length against each other. This feeling was real, something to be treasured -- a special first time. Willow was continually re-surprised by their lovemaking.

Willow knew that Tara was loving and kind, but was delighted to discover she was passionate and generous too. Now was the time to make good on her promise, and give back to Tara. Willow gently moved Tara onto her back, and began touching her, first her breasts, and kissing furiously, wetly, running a quick hand down to smooth through her blond pubes.

Tara's arms weren't sure where to be. As Willow's lips left hers and moved down closer to her cunt, Tara was caught up in a bloodrush of anxiety and lust. She couldn't help but try to move Willow's mouth away, worried about the smell, wanting to be nice for her, betraying her good-girl upbringing. She sat up and gently pulled on Willow's shoulders.

Willow looked up at her. Tara was frowning slightly; she looked nervous. Willow smiled and moved her body up, complying with Tara's hands.

'I... um... hi!' Tara said softly, apologetically. Abruptly Willow was kissing her hard, as she slid her hand against Tara's cunt. Tara's legs fell open as she revelled in the fingers stroking her. Their kissing slowed, then stopped, as both focussed on the new touch.

Suddenly Willow levered herself up and away, to sit between Tara's legs. She could use both hands now, smoothing, stroking rhythmically. Tara was wet and sweet. She slipped one finger inside Tara, holding her lips open with the other and making her wet clit visible in the dim light.

Tara's thoughts of resistance had fled, and she could feel nothing but the roaring in her heart and the inexorable pull of lust from her cunt. Tara threw her arm over her eyes, excluding even the dim light from the room. She cried out softly as Willow's warm, open mouth pressed against her. No first-time gentle kisses these, but tongue pushing against her clit, licking confidently. Now there were two fingers inside her, and they were moving too. Willow's tongue increased its beat as Tara felt her orgasm rush through her like a flood -- lifting her up and blessing her. She cried out again, her hips moving against Willow's mouth and hands.

Willow moved her head back, and watched a blush appear across Tara's chest, her breasts and her throat. She watched as Tara's arm moved away, and smiled lovingly as she wiped her mouth and wet chin while Tara watched unmoving and shocked from the bed. She reached out a cool hand and touched a hard nipple, moving up to enfold Tara in her arms when her whole body quaked with aftershocks of lust. Tara gratefully returned the hug and they lay against each other quietly, only the sound of Tara's slowing breathing disturbing the still night.

Willow realised that this would be okay. Everything was fine. She loved Tara, loved everything about her and wanted to be with her. She was also intensely curious about the shy witch she loved. Was this Tara's first time? What witchy stuff could they do now? Before tonight they were linked by an emotional, almost instinctive bond -- now they had all that, and great sex. Willow tightened her hold on Tara. The questions could wait. All that really mattered was that they were together now, and together they could do anything...


End file.
